


Slutty Sinners

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Multi, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kiara wants to have a bit of fun with her Master, and two maternal Servants stand in her way. They'll understand her way of thinking soon enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Slutty Sinners

Chaldea. Home to all the servants that have helped with fighting back against the incineration of Human History. A troubled lot, one plagued by many different facets of life and death, all in one tiny complex.

Sometimes, even the villainous ones manage to sneak in. In the case of the famous James Moriarty, this only results in a few harmless schemes being popped thanks to the presence of Sherlock Holmes. For the depraved Gilles de Rais, his antics get halted thanks to the presence of Jeanne d'Arc.

But for somebody like Sesshoin Kiara, who had previously put a thorn in the side of Chaldea when she manifested as a Beast, things go quite a bit differently. Especially after she started feeling her usual lustful needs towards the young Master that had summoned her.

It was for that reason that the two Lancer-class Servants, Artoria Pendragon and Minamoto no Raikou, stood in the path of the lewd nun as she tried to make her way to the Master's quarters. "Hora, what's with those sharp looks of yours? Come now, I don't intend to harm our beloved Master, you have to believe me." The brown-haired nun chimed as she tried to shimmy past the two maternal women...

Only for her face to get a pair of weapons aimed straight at it. "Stand down, former Beast," Artoria remarked as the energies started whirling around Rhongominiad. "I would rather not raise my weapon in aggression towards a fellow Servant, as it would rouse the sadness within milord. But if you dare try to approach him, with those lecherous hands of yours, and try to stir a certain kind of emotion from his pure heart, you will expect no sympathy from me." Her words were like steel, just like the sharpness of her glare.

"Oh, you've taken the words right from my mouth, dear Artoria. I wouldn't let a skank like this whorish Buddhist even come close to my beloved Master. He would fall into the depraved methods that she praises, and he'd never be able to make it out without losing his mind. It's for that reason that we should cut her to ribbons right here and now so that she might reflect on her natural instinct." Raikou was no less ruthless, though her kind smile and shadowed face made it clear that she would take great glee in carving her lesson into the brunette.

Kiara merely chuckled at the prospect that the two were proposing. "Come now. You and I should get along, I'm sure our Master would much prefer that." She chimed almost chillingly as she stepped back just a little, sinking her arms into her sleeves as she held her hands by her waist. "Trust me, you're not going to see me hovering over him, lusting for his boyish cock, any time soon. You should just return to your posts and rest, like the good girls that you are." She continued to spew pure lies, as the energies from the two Lancer-class Servants' weapons intensified in turn.

"After all, you're going to do it for me, aren't you?"

The two matured women flinched after hearing what she implied, as both of them darted forward in an attempt to skewer her on their weapons... Only, they couldn't move. Why couldn't they move? Why weren't their legs responding to their commands? They were able to move just a moment ago, so why...

Artoria's eyes darted around in a frenzy as she tried to figure out why her movement was disabled, only for her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she caught a glimpse of something black and red shoot out from the wall to her side. She barely got a moment to react before she felt something smashing its way into her ear, forcing a loud moan from her lips.

"Artoria?" Raikou gasped in shock as she turned her head to look towards the king that had stood by her side in the service of their Master, only to drop her weapon as she noticed the pulsating mass that has used her ear as an orifice. Not to be outdone, another tentacle-like appendage smashed its way into the black-haired mother's ear, forcing her to let out the same kind of moan as her eyes tried to remain focused on the nun in front of her...

Kiara laughed as she twirled her fingers, pulling the sleeves of her outfit apart to reveal a set of tiny Demon Pillars protruding from her fingertips. "My, you two really don't learn a thing, do you? Did you really think I would take a no for an answer, when you two are here, ready to offer yourself for my cause? You should've gone to get that blasted AI or that awful blue-haired author. I'm sure they could've told you about my true potential." She mocked their incompetence as she stepped closer, thrusting her pointer fingers outward to make the tentacles in the women's ears intensify their own movements. "But not to worry. You will both forget anything that isn't important to your new mission. Milking our beloved Master's cock for all its worth, so he can fall down the same path that many other boys have."

"W-We will... N-Never..!" Artoria tried to cry out as her gaze returned to normal, her hand shaking as she tried to thrust it forward. Even if she wasn't armed with her divine spear, she could at least gouge out the woman's heart and deal with her that way. 

Not that she actually could move at all, her brain already having lost perception of her body. Even though she thought that she moved, her brain wasn't able to send a signal down to her arm. Much less to any other part of her body. She was just a meat puppet, waiting for the tentacle in her head to stop thrusting so she could act once more.

Raikou wasn't as fortunate, as her wavering eyes flickered all over the place, her hips thrusting outward with every thrust the tentacle in her ear made. The more it rammed into the weak brain inside of her head, the less she found the entire act depraved. It was lovely having her brain utterly trashed by a cock! It was the best!

"Raikou..." The Lancer at her side was baffled at the way she couldn't hold herself together, as her eyes fell upon the Nun once more. "Do you have no shame, Sesshoin!? What do you gain from any of this!? Why do you want to make him fall!? ANSWER ME AT ONCE!"

Kiara smirked from ear to ear as she leaned closer, putting a hand on the British King's cheek. "Oh, there's just one reason. I gain a lovely little follower in the form of your Master, and..." She paused as she kissed the other cheek, her eyes briefly glowing red as she cackled. "I gain a couple of followers in the two of you. Your brains, after I've fucked out the remainders of your morals, will make for a great pair of sinners. Just sit tight and let the pillars fill you with all the sin I've accumulated over my existence..."

Artoria was incensed at the proposition, but she wasn't allowed to think that way for long, as the tentacle in her ear grew thicker in a second. All thoughts about something coherent was completely shoved out of the other ear, as it continued to ram violently into her brain. The more it smashed against her, the less she was able to think, her mind being reduced to nothing more than paste that tried to desperately stick together.

Raikou had already fallen further, as she was currently slumped over, barely kept standing thanks to a set of additional tentacles that were propping her up. Thanks to her mind being turned into a useless slurry, it was easy for the tentacle that had done the deed to pump her liquid mind full of something more awful. Each time a glob of sin was shot straight into her cranium, she could feel her entire body convulsing, as the imprint of Sesshoin Kiara was filling her body...

The King, with the little amount of sensibility left inside of her, was forced to watch her companion twist and turn as she transformed. Her bodysuit was stripped from her, as familiar markings appeared all over her. Not just the markings that Kiara had adorned herself with, but a few additional ones that made her seem inferior. Upon closer inspection, it made sense why they would.

They weren't markings. They were degrading statements. "LOOSE PUSSY" was written right above her crotch. "COW" was written on both of her tits, as a bit of milk started to dribble forth while both of them inched outward with a sense of growth. Her cheeks were adorned with the simple "SLUT HOLE", each cheek containing one word and an arrow pointing towards her mouth. To cap everything off, her forehead was decked out with a very telling phrase. "SLUTTY SINNER".

"She's looking positively delicious, isn't she?" Kiara chimed as she stepped away, licking her lips as her own nethers grew wetter by the second. "And you're next, my dear King. Hope you'll be able to satisfy our Master after you've lost your mind!" She taunted, not bothering to stick around as she had other plans to attend to.

Artoria wanted to scream from the bottom of her heart at the wicked Nun that had ruined both of them, but she was cut off as she felt her mind suddenly deflate. The last vestiges of her mind had been ruined by the constant thrusting. The only thing left, was the empty void left behind.

A void that the tentacle was all too happy to fill. As it started pumping liquid sin straight into her earhole, a thought crossed her mind. Why was it so bad to sin? She hadn't thought about it before, as she had been too focused on her role as a King, and a Servant later in the afterlife. Why was it so bad? Couldn't it be nice to just squat down on a cock and enjoy the simpler pleasures? Just go to town on somebody weaker than herself, so they couldn't resist her deliciously thick body?

The former King licked her lips as she gave herself a thorough look-over. The thoughts filling her mind were right. She was perfect. In every sense of the word. She just breathed sex appeal, especially with that killer rack that was bigger than a kid's head. Her thighs weren't half bad either, and she was pretty sure that she could squeeze a kid between them too...

That's when it hit her. A kid. Her Master was a kid. The sinful slurry that was her mind immediately went to work, as the tentacle withdrew from her head. She had a new mission to carry out, as she started giggling alongside her fellow sinner...

\---

Gudao was fast asleep in his bed. As he usually was this time of night. He was a busy boy, who had to do as much for Humanity as he could. But he was still only human. Even Masters needed their beauty sleep.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't allowed to get much more, as he felt a wet sensation wrapping around his crotch. He started twisting and turning in bed, feeling more than a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't able to move his legs. Eventually, it got to a point where he couldn't take the onslaught any further, as he tossed the covers off his bed to try and find out what was happening below his belly.

The look of shock on his face as he saw two of his favorite servants, the beloved Artoria Pendragon and his maternal substitute, Minamoto no Raikou, suckling on his balls like a pair of addicts... Well, it could hardly be described. It was that much of a shock to a boy like him.

"Oh, Master... Why don't you lie down and let us take care of your cock? It's so hard, and we've been wanting you for so long..." Artoria muttered as she slowly reached up to rub the boy's cheek, her eyes flashing red as he started noticing the Kiara-like features she had taken on, as well as the degrading markings that labeled her as a 'Slutty Sinner'...

Raikou followed suit as she put her hand on the young boy's cheek, smiling from ear to ear. "Dear, just sit tight, and Mommy will take care of everything. You just have to cum lots for us, okay?" She chimed as her eyes started glowing just as red, forebodingly so...

He wanted to scream and tell them to stop, but the more he peered into the red glow from their eyes, the more fatigued he felt. He tried to raise a hand to push theirs away, but all that happened instead was his head collapsing against his pillow. No matter how much he tried to struggle, the draining gazes from the two nun-like sluts were too hard for him to bear, as his own started to turn red to indicate the dominion they had over him.

The two maternal figures giggled, as they pulled the covers over the three of them once more. They were going to have a lot of fun with their little Master, to ensure that he fell just like they had. He'd end up being the best little Sinner Stud once they were done with him. Of course, he'd have a much bigger cock than the one he currently had, but that's nothing a bit of sinner magic couldn't fix, and a few hours worth of sex to take it for a test drive. They had all the time in the world to break his mind and spirit thoroughly!

Just like Mistress Kiara would've wanted.


End file.
